


Traces of Coffee

by purinsan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts, Possible au in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinsan/pseuds/purinsan
Summary: For how the little grains left at the bottom of a coffee cup is similar one's writing in their archive of memories; scarlet ink of joy or regret are botched in every page, until there is an eternity to last and end.Collection of short lucisan drabbles, based on one-word prompts, sometimes from oneword.com.





	1. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> English is not our first language, so we apologise if anything sounds too strange ....

_“If I could be granted one request, I’d like to share one more cup of coffee with you … in that shaded garden ….”_

It gladdened the heavens quite enough that, through how a fragment of memories was sparked, the cup still stayed in his hold; warm and high, at his chin’s level, leaving an inch of distance to his lips.

Sandalphon was always told that drinking lots of coffee would increase the risk of hurting one’s heart. 

_Funny_ , if you asked him.

For he was uncertain—if the pain in his chest was caused by the dripping bitterness in this intake of coffee, or how a single sentence could neither fill the empty seat next to him nor take the untouched cup of coffee as what it was proposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Will try to update weekly!


	2. Comedian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's not how you do it, Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to enjoy writing this ....

Sandalphon had not always been the one to enjoy comedy. 

Such laughter-provoking form of arts often failed to gain his amusement. And let alone his sense of humour, his life was _always_ that one hell of a joke, into which the current him would laugh when he looked back.

“—you know that I have been thinking about this for a while, Sandalphon. What is there to choose among all the good options which could be the fittest, should we really spread the wonderful coffee across the skies?” There was a pause in which their eyes met each other, shifted from the cup of coffee in their holds. “Should we be pouring it while it’s all piping hot — no, despite its remarkable taste, it’s dangerous. How about throwing them the beans … eh, no. It’s not any better, don't you think so?”

And yet his face would twist in amusement and joy resonated in his lungs—

“That's not how you do it, Lucifer.”

—even without the surpreme primach trying his hardest to impress or forcing himself to fulfill any role as a comedian, to him, to themselves.


	3. Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Indeed that was specifically made for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just went through a quite busy week .... ; ;

“It looks so pretty … so indeed it was specifically made for you, Lucifer.”

It wrapped around Lucifer’s finger and made it look very—nice; the ring, radiant in white. Sandalphon swallowed, taking a small step back at the end. Mixture of nervousness and embarrassment was visible on his face, slowly creeping and spreading across his cheeks and ears.

Gradually turning into a shade of red.

Warm, deep red.

Lucifer noticed that eventually, for how Sandalphon's hand kept shaking in his, thus he was the one to step in, cupping both cheeks of the other a little too gently; cold surface of the ring brushed against his skin.

“Thank you, Sandalphon. I do wonder if it's safe to assume something—”

The distance between their faces had been closed, though _barely_ brushing their lips at one another, eyes contrary in colour stared at each other.

“—if … it was fate that specifically made us … together?”


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess we just suck at dancing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not based on _oneword.com_.

Lucifer had taught him so many things since the first time of their encounter. Science, his beliefs, and even the culture of those who dwell in the skies that would always bring amusement to his own look.

“I guess we just _suck_ at this, Lucifer.” 

Dancing is one of them—even though what they did wasn't always considered as a proper dance, as their steps tried to fit the tune hummed by Lucifer, fingers intertwined together, and Sandalphon leaning his head on the supreme primarch’s shoulder. 

Some minutes might last without anyone ever saying anything, and another would be filled with little smiles and laughs from both of them. 

_Everything occurred in the laboratory was one hell of a nightmare that ever surrounded Sandalphon_ , Lucifer knew—and it’s not like he never suffered through the same hardships as well. 

Wayward though things might indeed be, he would as well claim that—spending their time together as a way to make themselves feel at ease—was truth, as harmony engulfed them once again, by how seeing Sandalphon just as relaxed would put Lucifer in peace as well, for the chaos in his mind would be put back into order, relieving himself from all the mess occurring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally free from two weeks full of tests. Much apologies for the delay. ;;


	5. Crowded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was cute, but next time, make sure you are holding to your friend real tight so he wouldn’t do something just as stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: College/University _hectic_ life.

That time, the hall was heavily crowded. Lots of people were gathered to pay attention to the announcement regarding the newest policy applied in the university.

Just as it was over, Sandalphon found himself to be just as confused as he first entered this place—for he was lost among the moving mass of people, separated from Lucifer, someone whom he brought to accompany him during the event. He tried to look around—to no avail. Panic could have swallowed him whole—before a voice from the podium had startled him and made the previous apprehension disperse into the air. 

“Sandalphon, it’s me, Lucifer. I’m right here on the podium.” 

Sandalphon swallowed. 

He had failed to make sure whether how his heart just skipped a godforsaken beat or his reddened face was caused by relief—out of Lucifer’s success on finding his _small_ boyfriend, or rather, the embarrassment emerged from how he called out to him didn't only obtain his attention, but also the masses around him. 


	6. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I was about to question the tumbling noises above my room last night, but looking at Sandalphon ..., just go off, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Lucifer joining the Grandcypher too. ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

Just now, Sandalphon fell on the deck.

Mostly was because he insisted on walking alone out of his bed to a drawer so he could show Lucifer something he deemed important—right after quite a hectic … _night_. 

And at his efforts on standing still he kept on rejecting Lucifer’s offer of taking the thing by himself. _The surprise wouldn’t worth it_ , he said. That froze Lucifer on his spot, on the bed. He didn’t laugh, though instead—he was frowning. 

Normal person would not risk going for a run naked with their butt screwed. That is already a common sense—yet they aren’t even human, so how should he help him? 

“Sandalphon, are you sure you don’t need a hand on that? You are causing a ruckus, the others could have been awaken.” 

“Very much. Thank you for your con—” 

So Lucifer scooped him up in his arms, holding him close—a deeper shade of red had started to spread across Sandalphon’s face. He’s surprised—and probably annoyed, at worst, yet he was definitely not in the fittest position to struggle either. 

“Eek, Lucifer—?” 

“Here is the deal. I’m not going to peek at whatever you are going to show me, Sandalphon. But for now, let us just rest, okay? I’ll hold you. Let’s save our energy for tomorrow.” 

For he was _locked_. 


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long are we going to stay like this, Lucifer?”
> 
> “Honestly, I have no idea ... how about until we are no longer touch-deprived?” 
> 
> “That is ... easier than what I expected.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep-deprived ... ; ;

Sandalphon remembered to wake up in dread. Cold drops of sweat running down his temple to his neck, pale face, and hand reaching out to the air—but he knew it was a dream, as Lucifer’s face greeted him on the first sight. He was awake.

“Nightmare?” he asked—and Sandalphon told him yes. It was something awful—about how he would someday lose Lucifer, to them, to the people responsible in putting them in a situation this hard. 

“I dreamt of losing you,” Sandalphon murmured, taking Lucifer’s hand to his cheek—to feel his warmth against his own. “Tried so desperately to reach you, but you were fading in front of me. I feel to be—at lost. Can’t imagine to be truly losing your warmth like this … not to be able to protect you in my hold—” 

“Ssh, just forget it—” putting his thumb against Sandalphon’s lips, implying not to finish his sentence. “I am right by your side, Sandalphon. Even if … we are going to be separated one day—that would also be my loss, for my touch could not keep you safe.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

Sandalphon got up, seating himself on the mattress, and hugging him from behind was Lucifer, who also nuzzled against his neck. 

“Let’s keep staying by each other’s side.” 

They did not do much sleeping after that. 

And actually woke up late for tomorrow’s meeting. 


	8. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let us ████ again.”

It was neither the first nor the last time Sandalphon would found out some hints of fatigue upon himself. And he was neither as stupid to repress it into some bigger hindrance, or stressing—or whatever it is the way those sky dwellers call it.

And he would always bring himself to pay a visit for a rest—to someone he sure had missed, to his _dearly beloved_ —how painful would that be to call it that way! Considering that he had gone resting since long ago … for an indefinite period of time. To that itself Sandalphon found himself heaving a sigh for spacing out with thoughts out loud, as if he had no other things to do, to prepare—perhaps upon his arrival later, or so— 

“Wake up soon for me,” he whispered, forehead gently rested against the feathery cradle, “ _Lucifer_.” 

Should that be another century to wait for, he would wait for him to awaken, so he could finally greet him in his arms, face to face. 

“We miss you.”


	9. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Though many years later they never really flew together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathes in ... why is it so hard to write sad stuffs?

Lucifer should have known it better—not every angel was born with complete understanding of logic; let alone of the current realm they live in, unless he made it _that _way.__

“When I grow up, I can fly as high as you do, right, Lucifer?” 

Especially like this one … case. 

The supreme primarch had then held Sandalphon dear near himself, another hand caressing the young primal’s hair to a soft giggle he would also receive soon after. 

“Of course, Sandalphon.” 

Gaze casted at the skies that lay before them; one that might seem as bright and dear as it was now. Doubts filled his head—would he stand a chance to make sure it stayed that way? To make sure that the breeze surrounding them could stay as peaceful as it was? 

His eyes returned to Sandalphon, who still observed the view in awe. And he finally had his answers, his _reasons_ —to maintain the peace overseeing the whole evolution, so that _he_ wouldn’t have to dirty his hands … the same way he did— 

“Someday, we’ll fly together. Soaring high—discovering more and more what the limitless sky could offer … as much as you want to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be taking a hiatus for several weeks due to finals coming up. See you soon!


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hopelessly, helplessly, falling for him._

Sandalphon had always thought of himself as someone who deserved to be broken. All that, or any other form of punishments was a thing he could actually bring himself to ask for.

Yet now, wasn’t thinking about that again beyond _shameful_? 

“Lucifer—please ….” 

Clutching to the Supreme Primarch, his plead was nowhere near to being _inaudible_ —though a kiss on his forehead was what he had received, and he saw Lucifer stopped moving, yet afterwards he leant in with his finger poking his chin, prompting Sandalphon himself to look at him. 

“I’ll never hurt you, Sandalphon.” 

And oh boy—how much had he fallen for that. Sandalphon was then _defenseless_ , as whatever that could hold him back to clutch even tighter was finally as broken as he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals weeks were one hell of a brat, I'm home now!


End file.
